


Rocket

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [28]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 D.J.'s Very First Horse, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Inspired by the Season 2 episode D.J.'s Very First Horse. D.J. writes a poem about Rocket the horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> This is a little poem about the horse named Rocket from the fourth episode of the second season, titled "DJ's Very First Horse". I loved Rocket just like DJ, and also wished there was another episode with him in it. So I typed this up. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

  
Rocket

Rocket was the greatest horse ever.  
He will always be  
No matter what happens,  
a great friend to me.

I know him very well,  
and he knows me to a T.  
The reason why he's my friend is because  
one day he took a shine to me.

Now he lives with my Aunt Becky,  
and I know that he'll never roam.  
He has a nice owner in my aunt,  
and he also has a new home.

D.J. smiled as she looked over her finished poem about Rocket, the horse that now belonged to her Aunt Becky. She loved it, and she knew Rocket would've loved it too. Her grin grew wider as she remembered the rides she took on Rocket's back, the carrots she would give him that he liked, and most importantly, the love she gave him. She knew that Rocket would stay in her memories forever. She also remembered the day she had to give Rocket up; the reason why was not having $100 dollars every two weeks to feed and stable him. But thankfully, Becky had stepped in and adopted Rocket as one of her own. Becky had grown up on a farm, and she loved being around animals, especially horses.

And no matter what, D.J. knew she would never forget Rocket for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
